


Ghost Boy

by harrietpotter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter
Summary: Harry Potter is Klaus Hargreeves.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

Harry Potter died in 1995 and saved Sirius Black in his final moments. Number Four Hargreeves was born to Angela Becker on October 1st 1989 around six years earlier. He grew up in a house with seven children and no memories of his previous life. His powerful magic which was long dormant had manifested itself in 42 other babies, each bearing powers as the result of the rebirth of the Master of Death. Number Four technically being the firstborn, had always felt protective of his siblings in ways he couldn't understand. Every time Reginald Hargreeves would try to discipline his siblings, he would become loud and attention seeking, always taking the punishment on himself. In another timeline Harry's remnant memories would've manifested in a more self-destructive way, but this is not that time. At age five their potential was revealed in the way of superpowers. Number One was revealed to have super strength after breaking open his crib at a young age, Number Two had the ability of perfect aim with was revealed by never missing when throwing his toys during a temper tantrum. Number Three was almost able to persuade her nanny to feed her a slice of chocolate cake, before Reginald snapped the nanny out of her trance. With practice the words "I heard a rumor" become her focus for her powers. Number Four was revealed to be able to see and interact with ghosts from the moment he could talk and knew things he couldn't possibly know. Number Five had always been able to teleport in and out of his crib since he was born, and Number six could open an inter-dimensional portal in his stomach that revealed giant tentacle monsters. Number Seven was believed to be powerless by all accept Number Four who's ghosts couldn't be rumored by Number Three. Of course, heading his ghosts warnings, Number Four had yet to reveal his knowledge. At the age of eleven, all seven of them had grown to be just as protective of each other as he was of them, and so it was that Grace Hargreeves, their robot mother, created by Sir Reginald Hargreeves, gave them their names. Number One, who had always been strong and immovable, was Luther, Number Two who was constantly bickering with Number One and a regular Tsundere was named Diego, Number Three with her outgoing and ambitious personality was Allison, Number Four was called Klaus, Number Five gave his name privilege to Number Seven who's shy and compassionate personality gave her the name of Vanya, and Number six with his shy sass and sarcasm was named Ben. At age twelve they were introduced to the world as a group of superheroes called The Umbrella Academy, and at age Thirteen, Five vanished, never to be seen or heard from for a long time. Unlike what would've happened if Reginald got his way, Five's disappearance only bonded them closer together. On the night of their fifteenth birthday, Klaus woke with snap, memories pulsing in his head like a heartbeat. 


	2. Chapter One

Klaus Hargreeves awoke with a snap, inhaling deeply as his heart restarted. Sometime during the night it had stopped and now like his heart, Klaus's brain rebooted. Thoughts just out of reach drifted across his mind, memories that weren't quite his rushed towards the front of his mind. Quite suddenly Klaus remembered disconnectedly, the life of Harry Potter, and as he took a shuddering gasp of air into his lungs, the panic finally settling down, he thought with clarity, that his world had just shifted five steps in the right or wrong direction depending on your point of view. Klaus sat up slowly, his pulse slowing, as his mind quieted into a strange gentle calm that he rightfully shouldn't have. 

Fact: Klaus could see and interact with the dead

Fact: Harry Potter had the awe-inspiring ability to manipulate the reality around him

Fact: Harry Potter died because Voldemort was insane and Dumbledore was a manipulative old fool, the likes of only Reginald Hargreeves and he should've been more honest

Conclusion: He's not bitter, really he's not, on the other hand, he was self aware enough to know that he was potentially on the verge of apocalyptic Fury.

Suddenly two more facts came to his mind.

Fact: Harry Potter is an Orphan with no remaining family who even remotely care about him.

Fact: Klaus Hargreeves has six other siblings.

A giddy smile broke unto his face as he remembered his wonderful, beloved siblings. Luther who pretended to be tough and a daddy's boy, only to turn around and show his caring and insecure side to his siblings. Diego who was so much like Luther, it was hilarious, and Allison, their protective older sister who cared so much only to lie and say she didn't care at all, so much like Five in that way. Ben and Vanya, who were so Compassionate and shy, their personalities made them almost twins if it wasn't for Ben's almost unrepentant sass. They were his family, he had a family! Then his mood dropped as he remembered the recent loss of Five. Klaus hoped he was okay, he hoped he was at the very least finding some semblance of happiness in their messed up lives.

Suddenly with a certain clarity, Klaus could feel his siblings. He could feel Luther's determination as he starting training downstairs, Diego's annoyance and love as he watched Luther and helped Mom around the house. He could practically imagine Allison's amusement as she helped Vanya dress up for the day, and fail spectacularly at getting her to love anything remotely girly. He could practically taste Ben's worry about his absence from breakfast, and that was what got him moving for the day. He rushed to get dressed, finding that unlike Harry Potter, Klaus Hargreeves had the chance to develop tastes and like and dislikes. He slipped on a slim pair of black and white polka-dotted Jeans, a matching tight black t-shirt and a short fur lined cardigan. He grinned at his reflection before hurrying downstairs towards his the training room, where his siblings had gathered, Reginald away on a rare Business trip for once. Klaus's grin widened as he entered the room, talking note of the way each of his siblings face's lit up at his entrance. He settled by Ben in the corner, listening quietly to his siblings voices and laughter, his hands brushing Ben's reassuringly. Klaus focused on Vanya and Allison intensely. He'd have to tell her about her powers now that she was old enough not talk to Reginald about it. In fact-

"Alright meet me in my room, we gotta talk," he announced cheerfully carefully ignoring his siblings exasperation and worry, knowing he had a tendency to hide his feelings behind false cheer. Five minutes later they had gathered round his bed where he was pacing in front of. 

"Klaus, is everything okay?" Allison wondered worriedly, as she watched him chew on his lip anxiously.

"Yeah, uh," he hesitated, "None of this gets back to Reginald, right?" he questioned, hesitantly. Klaus sighed in relief when they nodded their heads without hesitation.

"Vanya has powers," He blurted out. Stunned silence reigned for a moment before Klaus continued quickly, "Reginald forced Allison to rumor the others and herself into believing she was just ordinary and the only reason I know is because of the ghosts, Please don't hate me for not telling you, it's just that we were so young and I knew Reginald was especially watchful of you, I couldn't tell you until i knew he wouldn't notice!" he pleaded.

"Klaus," Vanya spoke up, before pausing, "Thank you, but you don't have to apologize, of course it's a shock, but I'm more worried about what we're going to do about this," she reasoned logically.

"Train you of course," Luther spoke up, for once Diego was in complete agreement. Allison and Ben both nodded enthusiastically, making Klaus and Vanya grin in relief.

* * *

The next few years were relatively calm, surprisingly while Vanya's powers were big news, as soon as they discovered the pills, and slowly got her off them, it was relatively easy once they started with meditation. As they grew up, they slowly grew more independent. Allison in a amazingly mature decision decided to go off to law school when she hit eighteen. Luther while not a genius like five was no slouch with science either, and so he went on towards a career as an independent scientist. Diego went off to Police Academy, Ben went on to pursue his love of books by publishing a book in the hopes that if Five ever saw it he'd come home and Vanya started off her music career with a bang. 

And Klaus?

After discovering that the magical world didn't exist where he was, Klaus decided to travel the world, quickly becoming somewhat famous as an eccentric fashion designer and blogger. All in all, they had relatively successful lives up until their father's death, and while they hated their father they still attended the funeral, seeing as they were thinking of meeting up in person anyway.

Screw you Reginald Hargreeves. 


End file.
